Run
by StoryWriterFromTheDepth
Summary: Nate River abandons his true name during the apocalypse, it has never been easy and now he must abandon his humanity to save the ones he cares about, learning to fight the Zombies. But his life only gets harder as he clings to the idea of the world being clean again and his life only gets harder as his bad-luck increases. NearxMello, LxLight, BxA, [MattxMello-[Friendship!]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction:

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Zombies or any other concept used in this story.

_**[Read]**__-[I have added some Oc's because considering this is a zombie-apocalypse story the usual Death Note cast is not big enough to create a full group, half of that cast is being used in this story as another group. So I've added One OC that's seen a lot through-out the story but he is __NEEDED__ and another OC who is just in 2 or three chapters and then she is gone.]-[Plus the Oc's Aren't Mary-Sue so at least you won't lose brain cells, Also THIS is important, Near starts off __**OOC**__.__ [Out Of Character]-__ And is OCC for a few chapters because this is AU remember? But as the story gets deeper into it you'll see Near fall into the Near we all [Like]-[Hate]-[Love] and [adore]-[loath]. :D._

I used to actually not be alone for a large period of time, sounds strange considering I've never bonded with anyone, But I did have a sister who managed to survive the encounter that happened merely weeks ago. The Apocalypse. I know I sound strange or even crazy but It was happening, I was sitting there normally, staring out of the window of my small home, I chose to look after my baby sister of the age of 5, it's hard when I'm 17. And whilst she was in the other room with her toys I heard banging at the door, not usual knocking, but actually banging. Like someone was running into it, and I heard the same for the back-door, and then…the windows. The windows caved through and glass was thrown on-top of me, almost cutting me, and people piled in, I stared up with a raised eyebrow but naturally jumped up too move back.

They acted like they were not human and jumped at me, I naturally turned and ran into the other room and swooped up my sister, they kept running at me and I panicked and realized I was cooking dinner, I grabbed the hot water in the pan and flung it at the person who was running at me, they didn't even stop, even when their flesh slowly sunk in, they kept coming at me, my eyes had widened and I was stricken with fear before running out of the door, only wearing socks with my natural white pyjamas hanging off me, there was more, not only that…but there was people running around with chunks missing out of them, and dogs were barking like mad, only attracting more of them.

I turned and quickly began running down the road, it had been raining so my socks were immediately drenched and slapping off the floor, almost making me fall, I kept running however, turning corners and dodging those things that were throwing themselves at me "Nae! Nae!" Nia pulled at my hair "Ow, Nia. Stop" I whispered too her as I kept running, she did not know how to pronounce my name properly, so instead of saying Nate, she naturally said Nae. "Nae." She beamed, I kept running and ignoring her as I heard growls behind me, I turned my head for a second to find only three of them, stumbling towards me, the other 5 or 6 seemed to be distracted on a bird that was flying around and a huge horde of them was following two boys who had chunks missing and were practically stumbling around like them.

I cringed for a second and continued to run, my lungs were burning considering I had problems with my legs I barely even stood up, never mind RAN. "Nae no run!" Nia frowned at me, she had developed a similar intelligence like I had and she knew that I wasn't suppose to run, I had been told numerous times by a doctor at the age of 7 that if I kept running I may damage my nerves in my legs, but this was life or…death.

"I know, but I have to run" I whispered to her as I stared around, for one it was strange being outside in the sun, and it was strange having such a quite neighbourhood, where the houses windows were either smashed or open, it seemed like a ghost town and made me shiver, but it was also cold. At least Nia was still holding her blanket tightly so she'd be able to sleep on that, I panted loudly and turned to find I had obviously lost those things, I knew I'd need a name for them. They reminded me of the things in movies everyone went on about, Zombies?

"Zomble" Nia beamed as she pointed, I blinked and stumbled back as one reached for me, I spun around and began running again_ 'Yeah, Zomble will work' _I thought happily.

_[That's the first chapter! And I'm also trying to make this story realistic, So watch for that. :D]_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shopping trip.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Zombies or any other concept used in this story.

_[Time-skip]-[2 Weeks]-_

"Okay. Okay. Walk and talk" I smiled at Nia who stumbled at me slightly "I walk an...t-talk!" she beamed "Great, Remember when It was my 6th birthday I was running around trying to be a police officer!" I laughed slightly, Nia smiled happily and sat down "It my birthday" she pointed to herself "Yep" I smiled "And the zom-zoms not invited!" she pointed at me "No the zombles are NOT invited" I beamed "No zom-zom no eat!" she said strictly "No eat" I agreed with her as I lay back and smile over at her, I already had growing bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, having to watch her. Now I had traveled quite a few miles, and most of the population of this city was gone. I had not come across anyone.

"Oh, Nia. How about we go shopping tomorrow?" I asked with a smile, I hated 'going shopping' it meant looking for clothes and supplies in a dangerous shop. Also food, she needed food. "Shoppin'!" she beamed happily, I really didn't want to leave her or bring her. She would be in danger either way. "Okay how about you sleep" I patted my chest and she ran over and collapsed onto me "Ugh" I grunted, she giggled and snuggled into me as I stared up into the sky and huffed.

_[Morning at shops]_-

"This looks so stupid" I smiled and stared in a mirror at the baby carrier connected to my chest "I being carried" she giggled, I rolled my eyes and walked through the mall with a terrible wooden bat "I bat." Nia stated trying to grab it "No I bat" I argued "I bat" she said again, I rolled my eyes. "Stubborn brat" I joked she just sat in the carrier and twirled a strand of her hair "I should find a pram…" I mumbled "PRAM!" she squealed "Shh" I laughed at her as I looked back and forth and wandered into a baby place, I stared at the various teddies and grabbed a pink one along with a glittery pen, I grabbed the tag on the back where it said 'My name is' I quickly put 'Nate' "There. Have a **me**-bear" I passed it to her with a smile.

She squeaked and immediately hugged it close and I laughed as I grabbed a few dresses "Do you like jeans or dresses, you a little girl or are you a little boy?" I smiled at her "Mherm…." She mumbled to herself "Pwetty dress" she grabbed at it "That settles that, my lil sis will be beating away her fans!" I beamed as I took her out and stood her in front of the mirror, I tugged off her ripped and torn white dress and placed the pink on her, she twirled slightly and I messed up her short brown hair, it was always known in our family how I am an albino, and she isn't. Though she has my dark grey eyes. I fluffed up her hair slightly and picked her up "Hands up!" I jumped at the sudden voice "Turn. SLOWLY." The voice added on...

_[OOOH. Chapter 2. Mysterious person...]_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: ...Girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Zombies or any other concept used in this story.

I bit my lip and slowly turned around "Nae. Nae." Nia whimpered "Sh" I whispered to her "Hands up" the woman ordered "I can't really put my hands up…" I said slowly as I held Nia close to my chest "What you got there?" she cocked her gun.

"My sister-"I said quickly "How old she?" she asked quickly "6…" I whispered "Put her down" the woman ordered as she held up the gun higher "Do it" I slowly placed her down, the woman walked closer and kept her gun up high as she grabbed her "HEY-"she cocked the gun again "Back" she growled at me, I slowly slid back and she laughed and smiled at her "I'll be keeping this" "SHE'S NOT AN ITEM!" I yelled at her "Give her back!" I tried weakly "Why would I? I've got a camp, my daughter's daughter just died, I think you're sister needs a mother." The woman stated "She's fine with me" I whispered "Is she? Scrawny little…albino kid that you are? Nu-uh...Have you seen how thin she is?" the woman laughed at me "She'll die with you" I bit my lip slightly and stared at her coldly "You can't just steal my sister like this" I whispered "I can and I will." She laughed "Who's this?" a guy ran in "Some kid, I took his sister." The woman stated towards a man "Who for Kitty?" the guy snorted "Yeah" the woman said happily.

"Whatever." The man rolled his eyes "Let's go. Leave his ass" the man tugged the woman "HEY-"they ran out and I quickly chased them but the door was locked shut by one of them "HEY STOP!" I screamed and banged on the door with anger before I turned around and tugged at the exit, with little progress. I bit my lip harder and shoved at it, it wouldn't open. "Bastards" I cursed quietly and shoved at the door until it caved open, I fell through it and coughed as the dust filled my lungs, I groaned and slowly lifted myself up, then another groan filled my ears "AH-" I fell backwards as a zomble launched itself at me, I skidded backwards and grabbed my bat from the floor.

"fuck" I whispered and swung at its leg, it caved in slightly and limped towards me slower, I skidded more back until my back hit the locked door, only opened from the outside, I jumped up and swung my bat, nailing it the jaw, it slid back slightly and flung itself at me, I wrestled it and shoved it more back as I skidded around and ran over to the door, I ran outside quickly and noticed I was on the roof, I watched a group of people begin to jump into cars, then I noticed Nia. I gritted my teeth and the cars sped off "Fucking…Bastards!" I cursed and sat down on the roof with a sigh; I then ripped off the carrier and tossed it off the roof.

Then a squeal hit my ears and I paused and stood up "a-ah!" someone's feet were heard on the metal ladder and I looked over the edge too see a girl run down the ladder and across the street, I stared at her, she didn't look like she was with them, she had a gun, very shakily holding it, and she looked to be around 14-15?, I didn't want to leave her and the thought that she could be someone else's sister hit me and Nia…I closed my eyes and ran to the ladder and began running down it, she was shakily shooting the zombles which were swarmed around, I hit the bottom and grabbed a brick, I shakily tossed it at a window, it smashed and the zombles perked up "HEY!" I yelled as I continued to throw the bricks, the zombles seemed to turn towards me, 'this is such a stupid idea, when did you get stupid NATE?!' I thought angrily…'No…Not Nate' I thought bitterly 'Near. When did you get stupid?' Nia…Near..it sounded so similar, I gritted my teeth "RUN" I called to her and looped around them, at the last minute grabbing her arm and tugging her down the street.

[Oooh. Who is the girl? First off I'm uploading these chapters VERY quickly because I have a lot written for this story already, but I kept this chapter nice and short XD]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: ...Girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Zombies or any other concept used in this story.

I bit my lip and slowly turned around "Nae. Nae." Nia whimpered "Sh" I whispered to her "Hands up" the woman ordered "I can't really put my hands up…" I said slowly as I held Nia close to my chest "What you got there?" she cocked her gun.

"My sister-"I said quickly "How old she?" she asked quickly "6…" I whispered "Put her down" the woman ordered as she held up the gun higher "Do it" I slowly placed her down, the woman walked closer and kept her gun up high as she grabbed her "HEY-"she cocked the gun again "Back" she growled at me, I slowly slid back and she laughed and smiled at her "I'll be keeping this" "SHE'S NOT AN ITEM!" I yelled at her "Give her back!" I tried weakly "Why would I? I've got a camp, my daughter's daughter just died, I think you're sister needs a mother." The woman stated "She's fine with me" I whispered "Is she? Scrawny little…albino kid that you are? Nu-uh...Have you seen how thin she is?" the woman laughed at me "She'll die with you" I bit my lip slightly and stared at her coldly "You can't just steal my sister like this" I whispered "I can and I will." She laughed "Who's this?" a guy ran in "Some kid, I took his sister." The woman stated towards a man "Who for Kitty?" the guy snorted "Yeah" the woman said happily.

"Whatever." The man rolled his eyes "Let's go. Leave his ass" the man tugged the woman "HEY-"they ran out and I quickly chased them but the door was locked shut by one of them "HEY STOP!" I screamed and banged on the door with anger before I turned around and tugged at the exit, with little progress. I bit my lip harder and shoved at it, it wouldn't open. "Bastards" I cursed quietly and shoved at the door until it caved open, I fell through it and coughed as the dust filled my lungs, I groaned and slowly lifted myself up, then another groan filled my ears "AH-" I fell backwards as a zomble launched itself at me, I skidded backwards and grabbed my bat from the floor.

"fuck" I whispered and swung at its leg, it caved in slightly and limped towards me slower, I skidded more back until my back hit the locked door, only opened from the outside, I jumped up and swung my bat, nailing it the jaw, it slid back slightly and flung itself at me, I wrestled it and shoved it more back as I skidded around and ran over to the door, I ran outside quickly and noticed I was on the roof, I watched a group of people begin to jump into cars, then I noticed Nia. I gritted my teeth and the cars sped off "Fucking…Bastards!" I cursed and sat down on the roof with a sigh; I then ripped off the carrier and tossed it off the roof.

Then a squeal hit my ears and I paused and stood up "a-ah!" someone's feet were heard on the metal ladder and I looked over the edge too see a girl run down the ladder and across the street, I stared at her, she didn't look like she was with them, she had a gun, very shakily holding it, and she looked to be around 14-15?, I didn't want to leave her and the thought that she could be someone else's sister hit me and Nia…I closed my eyes and ran to the ladder and began running down it, she was shakily shooting the zombles which were swarmed around, I hit the bottom and grabbed a brick, I shakily tossed it at a window, it smashed and the zombles perked up "HEY!" I yelled as I continued to throw the bricks, the zombles seemed to turn towards me, 'this is such a stupid idea, when did you get stupid NATE?!' I thought angrily…'No…Not Nate' I thought bitterly 'Near. When did you get stupid?' Nia…Near..it sounded so similar, I gritted my teeth "RUN" I called to her and looped around them, at the last minute grabbing her arm and tugging her down the street.

[Oooh. Who is the girl? First off I'm uploading these chapters VERY quickly because I have a lot written for this story already, but I kept this chapter nice and short XD]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Adventures!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Zombies or any other concept used in this story.

"Who are you?!" she demanded shakily "NO TIME. RUN!" I ordered as I wiped my face which was probably still wet with angry tears, and I had never cried before. We kept running down the street and I tugged a map out of my pocket "Loop around the block, second left, straight forward, then third right" I said to her "Eh..wha?" she asked "Ugh..just follow me" I ordered as I kept running, I took a second left "Come on" I ran up to a fence and she paused "Climb, now!" she gripped it and began climbing and I began climbing right next to her, I looped onto the other side and slowly climbed down "Come on, Just jump. It'll save time-"she let go and I caught her by the waist and shakily lowered her as we kept running and took a third right, which led us right to main town. She panted and stopped as I did, I slowly sat down and tugged up my knee as I grabbed my chest and panted out.

"Water?" she offered me a bottle and I shakily took it and took a gulp from it before passing it back "You okay?" I asked her slowly "I'm f-fine…who are you?" she sat next to me and I stared at her "Near." I stated "And you are?" I asked "S-Sayu…Sayu Yagami" she whispered "I suppose since you gave me your full name, I'm Nate River. But I go by Near now..." I muttered "O-Okay…What are you doing out here?" she asked "Hunting for supplies. What about you?" I asked quickly "I was with a group that's a few miles away north and we got cut off when the zombies attacked, I hid inside the dress shop and then they piled in so I ran down the ladder" she stated quickly "I know, I was on the roof of the shop and I came down when I saw you" I shrugged and slowly stood up.

"We should keep moving" I nodded towards her "Good idea, so…will you help me get back to my group?" she asked hopefully "If you know where it is, think of it as me walking you home." I joked weakly "Yeah, I guess. Its north…so…three miles?" she said awkwardly "You could walk that alone" I furrowed my eyebrows and she stared at me "I…I admit I am not the best with weapons" she stated slowly "This was just encase I needed to protect myself…I need help to get there…" "You think I am better than you are? I can't even run…very much…" I mumbled "I'm asking for your help" she pleaded "I know you saved my life, so…just...make sure I live that life!" she pleaded.

"I don't know why you are pleading to me, either way I'm going to help you. I've got nothing else to do really-" "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hugged me quickly and began skipping down the road, I sighed and followed her closely behind "3 miles of pain" I mumbled "And fun" Sayu added on as she pointed towards me "Yeah…FUN." I laughed.

I yawned and stretched as we continued down the road "Suns starting to set" Sayu sighed "Can you climb trees?" I asked "CAN I" She beamed "I do not know can you?" I asked "No it was a figure of speech, Say Near…? Are you English?" she asked slowly "Yes" I nodded "That explains it." She mumbled " I shrugged to myself and stared around before latching onto a tree "Oh okay then right here" she walked right next to me and began climbing below me, I climbed very high up and sat on a branch, she climbed up and sat next to me with a small smile, but started out at the sun and sniffled.

"You good?" I asked her slowly "I just…miss my brother" she laughed weakly and wiped her eyes, my heart immediately throbbed as I stared over at the world with a straight-faced look "Do you have any siblings?" she asked, I stayed quiet and she paused "Has that got to do with the dried tears on your face when we met?" Silence. She looked away slowly and I narrowed my eyes down "I went to the girl's shop that you went into, around 10 minutes before you" I stated slowly, she immediately clung onto the words "And I was with my baby sister Nia, I had this carrier attached to my chest, you know the ones…?" she laughed and nodded.

"And we were walking happily and I took her into that place to find a nice dress for her, it was her birthday a day before that" I smiled slightly and continued to look down "So I got a teddy for her and this beautiful dress…" I smiled wider "And then…" I trailed off "Something worse than death occurred" I whispered "She was taken from me" I added on "What do you mean taken?" Sayu gasped "A woman…she seemed hurt, emotionally hurt. She stated that her daughters daughter had died…" I trailed off "She saw Nia…and took her" I whispered "I screamed and tried to get Nia back and she locked me inside of the shop, I ran to the back door to get out and a zomble attacked me…buying her time to run with Nia, She ran with her and placed Nia inside their cars and left, I watched from the roof after getting back the zomble…" I twirled a strand of my hair with a large frown.

"But…she might be safe, right?" Sayu asked hopefully "Even if she was in a haven of protection and she'd never be hurt…that would still deeply upset me, she just…snatched her away, and I spent weeks starving myself to feed her…for what?" I whispered "For my only family to be taken, it is probably what your brother thinks right now, you've disappeared, he's probably thinking like I am. He wouldn't care if you were in the safest place in the world, he wants you with him." "I GET IT!" Sayu gasped "Oh Near I'm sorry…that's so sad" she said with a depressed tone "You know when this first happened to the world and I was running from my street and from people and the infected people…She kept tugging at my hair, I was never allowed to run, Running is dangerous for my muscles, she was really smart. I was running and she was tugged at my hair 'No run!' she was scolding me for running" I laughed weakly.

Sayu smiled widely and shook her head "How about we sleep now?" I asked quietly, she nodded and I took off my white backpack, quickly sliding my bat into it before zipping it up; I then slowly lay down and closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: The crazy blond interrogator?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Zombies or any other concept used in this story.

"Near" someone whispered, I slowly opened my eyes and yawned "Rise and shine butterfly" Sayu beamed, I rolled my eyes and smiled at her as I slipped on the backpack and began climbing down to the tree, quickly reaching the bottom, Sayu leapt off it and I smoothly caught her and placed her down gently, she brushed herself off "Wow I'm so excited to get back" she beamed happily as we began walking again "Only like 2 miles!" she squealed with excitement "They'll be so happy I'm back!" she blabbered on and I just ignored her until she finally stopped "Sayu you know how I told you about Nia?" I asked "Yes…" she said slowly "could you keep that to yourself, let's say it's my…'Back story' everyone has one right? I'd prefer mine to be, private." "No. No I understand" she waved me off.

"Okay" we walked for what seemed like hours until she paused "Sh" we both crept over to a bush "No. We couldn't find her!" an enraged voice yelled "That's my camp!" she dragged me up and immediately ran into the camp "LIGHT!" she yelled and jumped into someone's arms "Sayu" a boy gasped, I awkwardly stood there as people ran up to her and she quickly began yelling about the zombles and I felt my back meet a tree "You can't just bring RANDOM PEOPLE HERE SAYU!" A blonde yelled "Nice to see you too Mr. Perfect" Sayu joked "And for the record he's nice" she stuck her tongue out, the blonde narrowed his eyes at me and pushed me more into the tree, and I stared at him coldly with unblinking, unafraid eyes. "Now Mello-"Sayu started, Mello took out a gun and pressed it too my temple.

"MELLO!" Sayu yelled "Mells-"someone said quickly "Mello could you stop?" "Mihael!" someone yelled "STOP GOD MELLO, YOUR INSANE." Someone else yelled, Mello ignored them all and tilted his head towards me "M-Mello he saved my life!" Sayu burst out, everyone seemed to quiet down "How so?" Mello asked as he narrowed his eyes towards Sayu "I was being attacked by a lot of those things and he knew the way around and he got the things off me Mello! Then he grabbed my hand and led me through a short cut which helped me lose them, then he walked me ALL the way HERE" she almost begged as she stared at him "What's your name, Fluffball?" Mello asked me "Near." I stated "And what were you doing in the mall-centre?" he growled "I was looking for food." Mello trailed his eyes down to my thin arms and thin hips before trailing them back up.

"Jeez Mells why don't you just place him in an interrogation room?" a boy asked sarcastically "I might do that Matt, great idea" Mello beamed "I was being-" Mello began dragging me towards a small shack, the whole camp-site seemed to watch as he practically tossed me in and closed the door behind him, it was bright because the curtains were open and Mello stared at me "Sit" he ordered, I shuffled over to the chair and sat down "Take off the back pack" he held up the gun slightly and I took it off and tossed It onto the table "Hrm…bat" he took out the bat and hummed to himself as he looked through the bag "Rope" he added on "String…" he mumbled and tilted his head back and forth "Empty water bottle. Empty jar…" he took out the jar quickly "A rubix cube…?" he raised an eyebrow at me and tossed it onto the floor "a hunting knife" he tossed it down along with the back pack.

"You were looking for food right?" Mello asked, I nodded quickly. He seemed to believe me at least because of my thinness "Tell me, NEAR. Who are you with?" he jabbed me with my own bat. "Nobody. I've been alone since the beginning" I stated "LIAR." He yelled "Somebody like you couldn't survive something like THIS." He slammed the bat onto the floor and I stared at him with the same old straight-face "I did. It's not all just smack them around Mello, You need to have the brains that they do not have" I stated "Oh. Elaborate" he grinned widely "I have survived off finding water bottles from stores and rain water" I stated "I have ate various berries out of the forest which I know are safe and I have slept in trees." He stared at my eyes "Lies." He stated "Such big bags under your eyes" he jabbed the bat into my eyes and I glared at him.

"It's called paranoia, being alone at night with hungry cannibals." I stated firmly "Tell me, Near. You saved Sayu, Why?" he asked "What did I have to lose?" I tilted my head "Why not save her, she is a 14year old girl being swarmed by cannibals, natural instinct to protect her-""THE INSTINCT YOU ONLY GET IF YOU HAVE SOMEBODY WITH YOU" Mello burst out "Who is it? Girl friend, boy friend? Brother Sister mother father friend…foe?!" he listed off "Nobody. Anymore…" I trailed off "So you WERE with somebody" he glared at me "WERE. You asked if I WAS meaning not in a past tense" I sat back and crossed my arms which made him snicker and half grin as he sat back as well.

"You intrigue me, Fluffball." Mello chuckled "You answer these questions without any fear, don't you FEAR me?" Mello glared at me "Your bark is worse than your bite. But puppies can be trained aswel..." I trailed off "You think you're clever? FUNNY?!" Mello jabbed me in the face slightly harder with the baseball bat "I am clever, Funny is not a talent that I have nor do I wish to have." I answered, Mello snorted and seemed to watch me closely "How old are you?" Mello asked slowly "17." I stated "REALLY?" he laughed "You look more like 7. I'm 19." He snickered; I blankly stared at him as he snickered more "White? Not the best colour to choose during an apocalypse." I really had time to actually stare at Mello.

He has crystal-blue eyes and blonde hair with peachy skin, he seems like he could be Russian, and also given his slight accent, I'm pretty sure he is. "Tell me, NEAR. Winter is coming fast…" Mello trailed off "If I just happened to kick your ass out of this camp, how would you survive?" he asked with a smirk...


End file.
